Nowy dom Bloo
Nowy dom Bloo (ang. House of Bloo's) jest pilotowym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trwa całą godzinę i składa się na 3 części. Alternatywny tytuł odcinka to: Nowy dom Bloo, część 1, Nowy dom Bloo, część 2 oraz Nowy dom Bloo, część 3. Opis Część pierwsza Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy ośmioletni Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel Blooregard Q Kazoo są dręczeni przez starszego brata Tadka, który za wszelką cenę chciał się ich pozbyć. Podczas pościgu chłopak demoluje mieszkanie. Wkrótce w celu uniknięcia kolejnych sprzeczek między braćmi mama odbywa rozmowę z chłopcem. Informuje go, że jest już za duży na posiadanie Bloo i każe mu się z nim pożegnać. Wtedy ten odnajduje Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Tam on i Bloo poznają trójkę zmyślonych przyjaciół – Chudego, Eduardo i Koko, gosposię domu – Frankę, jego prezesa – Pana Zająca (również zmyślonego przyjaciela), właścicielkę – Panią Foster oraz najmniej lubianego mieszkańca – zmyśloną przyjaciółkę Księżną. Oprócz tego w ogrodzie znajdują się też m. in. stadnina zmyślonych koni oraz klatka z Extreamozaurem. Dom staje się idealnym miejscem dla Bloo. Lecz każdy jego mieszkaniec może zostać zaadoptowany, a żeby Bloo nie trafił w ręce innej rodziny, Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać. Chłopiec obiecuje przyjść jutro, zabiera ze sobą kilka kolorowych plastikowych jaj zniesionych przez Koko i idzie do własnego domu. Po jego odejściu Bloo patrzy przez okno i zaczyna tęsknić za swoim twórcą. Część druga Gdy Maks przychodzi do domu, zachowuje prawdę w tajemnicy przed mamą. Obrażony na Tadka idzie do swojego pokoju, chowa kolorowe jaja w szafie i zaczyna tęsknić za Bloo. Nazajutrz po południu, gdy chłopiec jest w szkole, w głównym holu domu pani Foster zjawia się bogate małżeństwo chcące znaleźć idealnego zmyślonego przyjaciela dla swojej kochanej córki. Franka proponuje im Księżną, a oni się zgadzają i idą podpisać papiery adopcyjne. Lecz ich córka zauważa Bloo i podchodzi do niego. Nazywa go Dolares i chce zaadoptować właśnie jego, dlatego rusza za nim w pościg. Na szczęście z pomocą przyjacielowi przychodzą Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Wszyscy ganiają po całym domu z Bloo w ręku, a dziewczyna jak cień podąża za nimi. Wkrótce udaje jej się go złapać. Tymczasem w biurze Pana Zająca milioner z żoną podpisują papiery adopcyjne. W tym samym czasie zjawia się ich córka z Bloo w ręku. Gdy para pokazuje jej Księżną, ta zaś odrzuca ją. Przedstawiając Bloo, oznajmia im również, że jego chce zaadoptować. Ci się zgadzają, lecz na szczęście w porę zjawia się Maks. Wszyscy się cieszą, a bogacze wychodzą z domu bez żadnego przyjaciela i postanawiają kupić załamanej córce kucyka. Po ich odejściu odrzucona przez córkę bogaczy Księżna jest wściekła na Frankę i planuje zemstę na niebieskim ulubieńcu Maksa, który zniszczył jej szansę na opuszczenie domu pani Foster. Gdy chłopiec wraca z kolejną porcją kolorowych jaj Koko do domu, widzi go Tadek. Następnie ten spotyka Księżną. Okazuje się, że obaj chcą pozbyć się Bloo, dlatego zaczynają współpracować. Następnego dnia po południu Maksa nie ma długo w domu pani Foster, a Bloo zaczyna się martwić. Franka mówi mu, że się spóźni. Tymczasem Maks biegnie do domu pani Foster, lecz przypadkiem spotyka Tadka, który stoi mu na drodze. Wkrótce nieznośny chłopak zabiera ośmiolatka do domu, a biedny Bloo wciąż się o niego martwi. Część trzecia Tadek właśnie przyprowadza Maksa do domu. Załamany ośmiolatek prosi starszego brata, żeby puszczał. Ten nie słucha próśb swojego młodszego brata i zamyka go w szafie. Następnie sam idzie do domu dla wymyślonych przyjaciół i adoptuje Bloo, gdy tymczasem Księżna uwalnia z klatki za domem Extremozaura – zmyślonego potwora. Maks uwalnia się z szafy i biegnie do Bloo, lecz dowiaduje się, że jego zmyślony przyjaciel został zaadoptowany. On, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko wyruszają na poszukiwania Bloo. Tymczasem na złomowisku Tadek pokazuje Bloo Księżnej. Zmyślona przyjaciółka mści się na niebieskim stworku, przez którego córka bogaczy nie chciała jej zabrać do domu. Lecz na szczęście Maks i jego gang znajdują całego i zdrowego przyjaciela na terenie złomowiska. Niestety przeszkadzają im w tym Księżna, Tadek i Extremozaur. Zaczyna się wyścig z czasem. Potwór ściga przerażonego Bloo. Czwórka przyjaciół ma plan jak go uratować. Dzięki pomysłowi Maksa, Extremozaur zjada przypadkowo dwóch ich groźnych przeciwników. Jednak ich wypluwa. Szczęśliwie na ratunek przybywają też zmyślone jednorożce. Na teren złomowiska wjeżdża również autokar Fosterów. W końcu Księżną i Tadka spotyka straszna kara. Wszyscy odnoszą sukces i szczęśliwie wracają do domu. Tam spotykają właścicielkę domu - panią Foster. Starsza pani obiecuje uchronić Bloo przed adopcją. Stawia jednak warunek - Maks musi go codziennie odwiedzać o określonej porze. Wszyscy są zadowoleni. Cytaty * Bloo: Proszę, panie króliku! * Pan Zając: Panie zającu! * Bloo: Panie zającu! Mój kumpel nazywa się Maks i ma strasznie skomplikowane życie. Słowo, to normalnie jakiś koszmar! Nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć... Ale spróbuję. * Maks: Co? *'Bloo:' Widzi pan, to biedne, żałosne dziecko mieszka ze mną, z matką i głupawym bratem w jednym takim zagraconym, zrujnowanym domu, w którym nie ma nawet prądu ani bieżącej wody! O, matko, ale tam cuchnie! Mówiąc serio, tam się normalnie nie da oddychać, żeby nie zemdleć. * Maks: NIEE! * Bloo: A jego braciszek to totalny tuman! Jakieś dwa metry wzrostu, 200 kilo wagi, ale zero mózgu! Więc jest normalnie jak potwór! I przez cały czas bije swojego biednego młodszego brata Maksa! A w domu nie ma nikogo kto by go powstrzymał bo ich matka pracuje na piętnastu etatach codziennie, nawet w weekendy! I nigdy nie wraca przed północą.. Tak więc Maks każdego dnia prawie umiera przez swojego głupiego brata. * Maks: COO? * Bloo: A wszystko, co to biedne dziecko ma jeszcze w swoim nędznym życiu, to ja... Jego kumpel, Bloo! * Bloo: Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. * Maks: Przepraszam za niego, on... * Pan Zając: Dobrze. ---- * Eduardo: Proszę niebieski szalony! Ja nie potwór, ja przyjaciel. * Bloo: ...Przyjaciel? ---- * Chudy: ...On nie skrzywdzi nawet muchy. * Eduardo: Si, bo okropnie się jej boję! ---- * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak. * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: TAK! * Koko: Koko? * Bloo: Tak, poproszę z bitą śmietaną! * Chudy: Nie Bloo, nie, to jest Koko. Nie pytała, czy chcesz kakao. Bo jedyne, co mówi, to „koko”. * Bloo: Aaa, więc co ona mówiła? * Chudy: Chciała dać wam sok. Ciekawostki * W napisach końcowych pierwszej części odcinka Bloo ogląda serial "Atomówki". * W napisach końcowych drugiej części odcinka pojawia się Mojo Jojo z "Atomówek", którego zobaczyli Bloo, Koko, Chudy, Eduardo oraz córka bogaczy. * W napisach końcowych trzeciej części odcinka scena, w której Extremozaur gonił Bloo, przypomina jeden z poziomów popularnej gry wideo Pac-Man. * Milioner jest nawiązaniem do profesora Atomusa oraz ojca Dextera i Dee Dee, jego żona - panny Keane, a ich córka - Księżniczki. Są to nawiązania do kreskówek "Laboratorium Dextera" i "Atomówki". * Scena pościgu od drzwi do drzwi przypomina pościg za duchem w serii "Scooby Doo". * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka House of Bloo's jest parodią tytułu filmu House of Blues (Dom Bluesa). Galeria Część pierwsza 1-1.png|Bloo i Maks po raz kolejny są terroryzowani przez Tadka. Tadek uszkadza ścianę.png|Trzynastolatek trafia pięścią w ścianę. Gonitwa za Bloo i Maksem.png|Próbują uciec od chłopaka... 1-2.png|...jednak im się to nie udaje. Tadek usiłuje zdemolować mieszkanie i zwalić winę na nich. 1-10.png|Ostatecznie jednak dostaje wazą w głowę. 1-9.png|Postanawia poskarżyć się mamie, lecz ta mu nie wierzy. Bloo i Maks, miny.png|Bloo i Maks w euforii robią "głupkowate miny". Maks i mama idą na rozmowę.png|Mama postanawia porozmawiać z Maksem. Mama_Maksa.png|Stwierdza, iż jej syn jest za duży na Bloo i prosi go, aby wyrzucił zmyślonego przyjaciela z domu. Bloo podsłuchuje.png|Bloo podsłuchuje informacji mamy Maksa. Pokój_Tadka.png|Tadek żegna się z Bloo na zawsze. Pokój_Maksa.png|Gdy Maks śpi, Bloo ogląda telewizję. Dom_pani_Foster,_z_bliska.png|Bloo i Maks pojawiają się w domu pani Foster, najlepszym miejscu dla Bloo. 1-3.png|Zostają im otwarte drzwi... 1-4.png|...przez Pana Zająca. 1-5.png|Franka poucza Nożyczki i... 1-6.png|...przedstawia się Bloo oraz Maksowi. Franka i wycieczka po dzppf.png|Proponuje im wycieczkę. Sprawa Księżnej.png|Jednak okazuje się, iż nie ma czasu, bo Księżna ją wzywa. Spotkanie z Chudym.png|Frankę zastępuje Chudy, który wita się z chłopakami. Bawialnia.png|Bloo i Maks w trakcie wycieczki odwiedzają bawialnię... Gryy.png|...salon gier... Kuchnia 22.png|...kuchnię... Pokój muzyczny.png|...pokój muzyczny... Pokój zabaw.png|...pokój zabaw... Pralnia.png|...pralnię... Salon.png|...salon... Spiżarnia.png|...spiżarnię... Umywalnia.png|...umywalnię... Herbaciarnia.png|...herbaciarnię... Problem Księżnej.png|...a nawet pokój Księżnej. Spotkanie z Koko.png|W kuchni przyjaciele spotkali Koko. 1-7.png|Maks w trakcie wycieczki po domu zastanawia się, czy są w nim potwory. Klatka Extremozaurów.png|W związku z tym Chudy prezentuje mu klatkę Extremozaurów. Maks zaatakowany.png|Po pewnym czasie Maks zostaje porwany przez Extremozaura. Przestraszeni przyjaciele.jpg|Bloo, Chudy i Koko są przerażeni. Eduardo na ratunek.png|Na ratunek jednak przybywa Eduardo... 1-8.png|...którego Maks i Bloo dopiero poznają. Bloo i Maks na dywanie.png|Bloo i Maks cieszą się, że znaleźli nowy dom dla Bloo. Franka rozmawia z Maksem.jpg|Jednak Franka informuje Maksa, że każdy lokator domu może zostać zaadoptowany przez nowego właściciela, to samo dotyczy Bloo. Maks zabiera jajka Koko.png|Maks mimo tego zgadza się na to, aby Bloo został w domu pani Foster. Mówi, że wróci jutro... Część druga Bloo i portret Maksa.png|Bloo zasypia przy zdjęciu Maksa, który podarowała mu Koko. DDZPPF_noc.png|Pierwsza noc Bloo w domu pani Foster. Pan Zając i bogacze.png|Pan Zając informuje o przybyciu rodziny bogaczy. Bogacze, Zając i Franka.png|Milioner pyta Frankę, czy jest idealny przyjaciel dla swojej kochanej córeczki. Córka.png|Córka bogaczy zauważa nowego niebieskiego kolegę. Pierwszy podpis.jpg|Milioner z żoną podpisują formularz adopcyjny Księżnej. Spotkanie Księżnej i Tadka.jpg|Spotkanie Księżnej i Tadka. Część trzecia Księżna i Extremozaur.png|Księżna otwiera klatkę Extremozaura. Narada.png|Przyjaciele zastanawiają się, kto mógł wymyślić szczwany plan. Tadek i Bloo na złomowisku.png|W tym czasie Tadek przychodzi na złomowisko razem z Bloo. Agresywna Księżna.png|Księżna wyjaśnia Bloo, że ma zamiar się go pozbyć. Bloo i Extremozaur.png|Zmyślony przyjaciel postanawia pogodzić się ze swą śmiercią... Maks na zmyślonym jednorożcu.png|Maks przylatuje na ratunek Bloo. Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Seria I Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe